


Mad about you

by Janecocktail



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 23:38:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1244626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janecocktail/pseuds/Janecocktail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Побережье Индии. Крис с семьей наконец то вырвался на отдых и ну совершенно неожиданно встречает там Тома.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mad about you

\- Том? Хиддлс, это ты? 

Кудрявый мужчина в шортах и майке, сидевший за барной стойкой, обернулся на знакомый голос.

\- Крис? – Улыбка осветила его лицо. – Хэээй, рад встрече. Какими судьбами?

\- Да вот, решили съездить на отдых наконец-то. 

\- Решили? – Том поставил пустой стакан от коктейля на барную стойку и подошел поприветствовать мужчину. Но, в ответ на протянутую ладонь, он оказался в крепких объятиях Хемсворта. Отстранившись, англичанин повторил вопрос. 

\- Нууу, это вообще-то… У нас… - Крис запнулся на словах – Семейный отдых. Да, мы тут все вместе. А ты почему здесь? Сейчас же съемки? 

\- Мне дали несколько выходных. Сказали, тут хорошее место. – Том огляделся. Солнце клонилось к горизонту, покрывая спокойный океан рыжеватым светом, белый песок тоже приобретал мерцающий золотой оттенок на закате. Соленый бриз играл с листьями пальм, которые отбрасывали свои широкие тени на пляжные гамаки. 

\- Они не ошиблись… - Тихо согласился Крис. – Ты уже ходил в ту сторону? – он указал пальцем туда, где заканчивалась песчаная полоса и начинался тропический лес. – Волшебное место.

\- Нет, я только недавно приехал. – Том опустил глаза, будто подбирая нужные слова. - Покажешь?   
Неожиданное предложение смутило Хемсворта. Но отказывать он даже не думал.

\- Да, пойдем.

***

До заката оставался час. Мужчины шли по пляжу босиком у самой воды, давая океану возможность касаться их ног. Крис завернул намокшие джинсы до колен, хотя смысла спасать их от воды уже не было. Теплый ветерок играл с кудрявыми волосами Тома, разбрасывая их в разные стороны, иногда они касались лица Криса, и он улыбался и смотрел на Хиддлстона. Том не отводил глаз, скрытых за солнечными очками, от краснеющего заката. Тишина время от времени нарушалась бессмысленными разговорами и смехом. Каждому хотелось продлить этот день, пускай и ненадолго. Том Хиддлстон предложил идею первым.

\- Эй, Тор, - он с усмешкой посмотрел в глаза Крису – почему бы тебе не остановить время? Стань уже быстрей царем Асгарда, найди того парня который движет время и… Ну ты понимаешь, ехехе – Том широко улыбался.

Хемсворт искренне любил шутки англичанина, особенно, когда тот придумывал, как можно использовать их суперспособности в реальной жизни. В такие моменты Том снова погружался в образ Локи. Крису нравилась в нем это – он в любой момент мог стать кем угодно, не переставая быть собой. И Крис сейчас не смог сдержать смеха. 

\- Опять ты за свое, Локи, ахахахаха. – Крис легко толкнул кудрявого в плечо по направлению к воде. 

Ну он же не знал, что Том не сможет удержаться и, сделав несколько шагов назад, упадет, подняв фонтан брызг. Они громко засмеялись. Том, поднявшись на ноги, взял Криса, который все еще не мог успокоиться, за руку и тоже потянул его в океан. Хемсворт попытался вырваться – в итоге оба с головой оказались в соленой воде. Вынырнув, они все еще смеялись. Том поймал свои очки, надел их и попытался снова обрызгать Криса. Крис поймал его руку и крепко сжал ее. 

Хемсворт стоял близко в англичанину и чувствовал его дыхание. Хиддлстон опустил глаза и молчал. Он не пытался отстраниться и не вырывал руку. Наконец он заговорил.

\- Я не могу, прости. Крис, я не могу. Тут Эльза... И твоя дочь… Я не могу… Твоя семья, я не хочу, чтобы из-за меня… - Том не поднимал глаз.

\- Посмотри на меня! Сними эти дурацкие очки, я хочу видеть твои глаза! – Том послушно поднял голову и Крис снял его очки и аккуратно повесил их себе на вырез футболки. – А теперь повтори еще раз, что ты сейчас сказал. Вот так, смотря на меня.

Том Хиддлстон молчал. 

\- Слушай, Том. Ты должен знать это в любом случае. Я с ума схожу по тебе. – Крис вглядывался в серо-голубые глаза, ища там ответ. – Ты много значишь для меня. И моя семья никогда не изменит этого. Они никогда не узнают об этом. Об этом знаешь только ты. 

\- Я люблю тебя, Крис. - Пауза. – Но я не… 

Крис коснулся пальцем тонких губ англичанина, останавливая слова.

\- Тссс, никаких «но». Забудь про вежливость. 

На лице Тома появляется намек на улыбку и Хемсворт ловит ее поцелуем. Не отрываясь нежных губ кудрявого, Крис запускает руки ему под футболку и очерчивает пальцами линии торса вверх до груди. Он чувствует, как тело под его прикосновениями напрягается. Крис хочет набрать в легкие воздух и продолжить поцелуй, но Том не дает ему оторваться какое-то время. Когда сам Хиддлстон начинает задыхаться, он, наконец, останавливается. Но лишь на мгновение, на один только вздох. И снова прижимает губы Криса к своим. Между ними уже нет расстояния, Том прикасается к блондину, мягко скользит руками вниз по его спине. Крис тихо выдыхает рядом с ухом англичанина, который и не думает останавливаться. Его длинные пальцы проникают под ремень джинсов, и он проводит ими по кругу от спины до пуговицы спереди. Крис вздрагивает. Том начинает медленно расстегивать ширинку, но руки Хемсворта останавливают его. Мгновение они смотрят друг другу в глаза, потом Крис тихо шепчет:  
\- Стой, не здесь. 

\- Но я хочу… Но мы же…

\- Тссс. – Крис улыбнулся и снова остановил Хиддлстона, приложив палец к его губам. – Никаких «но».   
Том улыбнулся в ответ. Они вышли из воды и только сейчас почувствовали, каким холодным бывает ветер после заката. 

Том снял футболку и начал выжимать ее. Крис тоже собирался, но замер, разглядывая Тома. Хотя Хиддлстон не делал ничего особенного, что-то завораживающее было в его движениях. 

\- Идем? – Спросил Том, прервав раздумья Криса. 

\- А? Да, пошли.

Дорога обратно была не близкой, они дошли почти до конца пляжа. Теперь, когда солнышко село, мужчины шли по песку далеко от воды, которая, казалось, стала холоднее в несколько раз. Да и обувь осталась у бара. Они прошли в молчании половину пути, когда Крис заметил, что Хиддлстона трясет при каждом дуновении ветра. Действительно, морской бриз, приносивший мелкие брызги, больше не казался мягким и теплым, как днем, теперь он лишал тело Тома последнего тепла. 

\- Иди сюда. – Крис Хемсворт притянул Тома Хиддлстона к себе. Том не стал возражать. Он обнял Криса, прижался к нему и сразу почувствовал, что он согревается. Крис взял руки англичанина и засунул их себе под футболку. 

\- Так нам обоим будет теплее. – Он снова улыбнулся и зарылся лицом в пушистые рыжие волосы. Они стояли обнявшись до тех пор, пока тело Тома перестала сотрясать дрожь. Хиддлстон поднял глаза на Криса, поймал его теплый, как и его тело, взгляд и сказал:

\- Спасибо. 

\- Надо идти, скоро совсем стемнеет. – Крис оставил на губах Тома еще один мягкий поцелуй. Он обнял Хиддлстона за талию, положил его руку себе на бедро и указал свободной рукой в сторону светящихся огней отелей.

\- Ну, пошли?


End file.
